yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstrand, also known as Rythian, is a Swedish member of the Yogscast and a renowned lover of Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends, and World of Warcraft.'' Rythian has shown Simon and Lewis through new HoN and LoL characters on numerous occasions. In-Yogiverse Rythian also has his own YouTube channel, to which he uploads playthroughs of games, as well as game updates. Presently, Rythian has a Tekkit series and an upcoming project. Survival Games During the Yogscast Survival Games, Rythian teamed up with Mexxy from the VoxelBox. However, while fighting off skeletons, Mexxy accidentally killed Rythian with his enchanted sword. Mexxy was later murdered by Martyn and Toby. The team came sixth on the leaderboard. Tekkit During Duncan's Tekkit series, it was shown that Rythian had his own working area in with several other people which essentially formed a compound. He used this area to accumulate his own wealth through alchemy and the Equivalent Exchange mod of Tekkit, but he was killed and everything he had was destroyed when Duncan and Sjin fought a massive battle that involved several weapons of mass destruction. Rythian later appeared on Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series being shipwrecked near the Sjips Co. Compound. He claimed he had been in his own world accumulating much wealth and "swimming in Red Matter" but unfortunately he accidentally destroyed everything he had and set out with just a boat to his possession. After Duncan and Sjin had their epic battle, Rythian woke up partially buried underground on a distant island with nothing but dirt and 11 experience levels. Rythian set about getting everything back and quietly plotted to enact revenge against Duncan and Sjin. Despite setbacks from zombies and creepers, Rythian remained optimistic and determined and he swiftly gathered much-needed resources for his comeback. At one point, he moved to a different island and setup a temporary hut made of dirt and cobblestone. There, he constructed what he needed to perform alchemy, and put everything into a bag. He deconstructed his hut and set off on a boat to find someone else; since he had seen evidence of others from the cobblestone he found while exploring The Nether for some crucial glowstone. His plan seems to have been to pretend to have nothing, and further prepare himself for a comeback. With a clear idea in mind, Rythian sailed out into the sea and happened to come across a then new branch of Sjips Co. where Sjin drafted him into the Sjips Co. militia, handing him an iron pickaxe and a stone sword called Jim. Rythian later demonstrated a vanishing trick to Sips and Sjin, leaving "magical fallout" in the form of cobblestone in his wake. He also stole a lot to use. His addition to Sjips Co. meant the rivalry said company has with Honeydew Inc. was more even. Rythian helped the duo progress further with their projects, while using Sjips Co.'s resources to his own advantage as well; most importantly of which was a Destruction Catalyst and a Dark Matter Pickaxe. Rythian left when he felt he was suitably prepared, and shortly afterwards, his position was taken up by Nilesy. In Rythian's Tekkit series, he announced plans for building a Mage Tower and ran into Zoey, who has now allied with him and become his apprentice, with the common goal of getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan, under the company name "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park." They eventually ally with Teep, a sharp-shooting dinosaur, as well. They spend some time gather power and constructing powerful rings, amulets, armor, and tools, as well as creating golems and a snow golem. Along the way, they build up their home with basalt and marble into Blackrock Stronghold (or Blackrock Fortress or Blackrock Castle). He was recently 'betrayed' by Zoey after she showed him her secret laboratory, B.A.R.R.Y., underneath the Blackrock Stronghold. This laboratory had several monitors showing different facts, including code-names and danger levels, about every single player in the Yogscast Tekkit Server. He himself was code-named as "Shadow", whilst his danger level was "Extreme", something that may point to Zoey having a plan to betray him later. He had (naturally) mixed feelings about this, and said he was going to have a serious talk about this, although they now had to focus about saving their fellow dinosaur sharpshooter, Teep. Rythian set out to distract Sjin while Zoey set about freeing Teep. The two of them talked for a while, with Rythian pressing that Sjin had ruined many people's lives when he and Duncan waged their violent war in the old server. Sjin maintained that it was Duncan's fault, but then Rythian noticed Zoey and Teep escaping, so he brought the discussion to an end and hurled snowballs. Sjin fired at him with his laser, making Rythian shoot a fireball at him. Rythian decided to flee when he saw how much damage he was taking without his armour; leaving Sjin on fire and under attack from hostile mobs. Once Rythian returned to the Castle, he was unable to find Teep or Zoey, and resorted to checking their location on the B.A.R.R.Y. system. There, he found the two had gone to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. Rythian realized that he was alone for the first time since he started his quest for vengeance, ending their first season. A few weeks later, the next season starts. Rythian has, in the time between seasons, advanced further, creating a Catalytic Lens, a weapon that fires explosive projectiles, Nova Cataclysms, powerful magical explosives, and a Void Ring, enabling him to teleport. He also seems to have gone through an emotional shift, as he now has become focused entirely on defeating Sjin, or 'the fight' as he refers to it, calling his adventures with Zoey, the construction of the golems, and the building of Blackrock fortress 'stupid distractions'. Blackrock fortress is now full of spider webs, and the laboratory that Zoey constructed is in a state of disrepair. Rythian now mostly speaks in a monotone, sounding either emotionless, depressed, tired, or disinterested throughout the first episode, and pauses randomly. He revisits the mushroom throne room, in which Barry is shown to be dying, with holes in him, and his crown has fallen from his head. He also visits the B.A.R.R.Y chamber, in which many of the screens show errors. He pauses when he sees the notes of Zoey and Teep's screens, Zoey's reading "I'm sorry", and Teep's reading "I did it Rythian. I saved our dinosaur.", which were presumably messages from Zoey. Rythian has yet to check his own monitor. He starts testing the Catalytic Lens out, while saying that he didn't need Zoey, and that he's better off with her gone. He has yet to refer to Zoey by name, in the new season, only saying 'her'. He often seems haunted and angry at memories of Zoey, as shown in his destruction of Barry, and his angry actions every time he talks about her. In "The Tekkit Rebirth #5", it is revealed that Rythian missed, loved, and needed Zoey. Rythian, now thinking that Zoey is returning to Blackrock fortress (while she is in reality trapped in a mushroom prison) decides that he must protect it in readiness for her return. He also reveals that he has been hiding a powerful weapon named 'Ender Bane' that has the ability of cutting off an enderman's connection to the end. Teep rescues Zoey from the prison, and they go back to Blackrock. Rythian sounds relieved when they return. Rythian shows some signs of affection towards her, even though he sometimes gets annoyed and frustrated with her, bemusedly telling Nilesy 'This is what I have to deal with.' While Zoey is working on disarming the nuke under Blackrock, Rythian goes on a road trip with Teep, first going to The Crooked Caber , where Rythian introduces Ravs to Teep, and decides to go look at Ravs competition, the Captive Creeper. After a sailing to the main land, they avoid Sjips Co., and find that the Captive Creeper is empty. After switching the signs on Minty's board, the three decide to head to Nilesy's pool shop , coming across Martyns and Tobys camp on the way. On getting to Nilesy's place and finding it abandoned, Rythian realised Nilesy had mentioned moving to Hannah's 'Owl Island'- Rythian leads them past Baby Jim to The Crooked Caber, where they leave Ravs, then Teep and Rythian return to Blackrock, promising to send someone to fix Ravs' TV. Rythian tries to find Zoey, but finds a note telling him to go get blaze rods. Rythain, a bit miffed, goes to find Teep, finding him at the Crooked Caber, playing the leaver game with Ravs. After interrupting the game, thereby letting Ravs win, Rythian tells Teep about the quest Zoey gave him. After discovering Ravs is using squid ink in his drink, Rythian gives Ravs some diamond armor, a diamond sword and a fire amulet, and Teep gives him a bow. The three then go to the Nether portal, and enter the Nether. Ravs angers the Zombie Pigmen. Rythian goes to find a Nether fortress, finding Strippin and Benji's blaze cage. After collecting some blaze rods and killing some ghasts, the three travel to Blackrock Stronghold, where Rythian gives Ravs the grand, if slightly broken, tour. Ravs lets the golems and Ringo loose causing Rythain to panic about Zoey's reaction. After wondering if Ringo is a ninja sheep, Rythian finishes the tour and puts Ravs up in the guest room. Rythian wakes up to Zoey watching over him and a cake. They retrieve Ravs from the guest bedroom and he introduces the two, and Zoey is wary of him. She asks for the blaze rods and ender pearls, which Rythian hands over, and they all go down to where the nukes are. Zoey has built a lot of tech around the bomb, and also a secondary protective forcefield around everything. Rythian vantures off to see why the alarm to the entrance to B.A.R.R.Y. is going off, and discovers Teep, right as Zoey places the jammer and it kills her. Rythian recovers her items and destroys the jammer so unarmored people can approach the bomb and the secondary field. Everyone goes back upstairs to take Ravs back to his home. Zoey is more distrustful of Ravs when she learns he let Ringo loose, but seeming forgives him a little when he gives her some of his squid brew. At the Crooked Caber itself, there is a massive flock of chickens, and Nilesy. Moderate chaos ensues, with Rythian's confused cry of 'Why does this always happen to me?' rising above it all. Zoey reminds Rythian of the nukes, and they and Teep head home and leave Ravs with Nilesy, who promises to fix Ravs' TV. Once they return home, Zoey and Rythian discuss their plans to defuse the nuke. Zoey suggests that everyone should evacuate while she defuses the nuke. After capturing all their pets in "Pokeballs", Zoey says Rythian should evacuate as well. After saying their farewells, Zoey tries to defuse the nuke, but apparently fails, and Blackrock is supposedly blown up, ending Season 2. Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest, Rythian was allied with Zoey. In Round 1, they didn't get much; Rythian had an arrow, some wheat and a cooked chicken, Zoey found an ender pearl and a plank with a nail in it. However, Zoey did manage to get a crown. She gave the plank to Rythian to protect her, as she had the crown. On the stairs on Dragonskull Mountain, they found a pile of other people's loot. They grabbed it, but didn't bother to equip any of it. Immediately after, Zoey encountered Hannah who managed to knock her off. Zoey however, got ahead of Hannah and probably panicking, threw her ender pearl, which led her to her death by fall damage. Immediately after, Rythian got shot by Sjin. Zoey's crown burned in lava despite being fireproof. In Round 2, they didn't have much at the beginning, but everything changed after Rythian got Sips and later also Sjin and Noxite. He got killed by Noxite's partner, iBuze, later, but Zoey escaped and got the same crown as in Round 1. Zoey avenged Rythian by burning iBuze in the lavafall she was using as a lift to go up to the winners' podium. Zoey won the second round. In Round 3, they climbed up the Dragonskull mountain and then climbed back down the steep side not using the stairs. On the way down, Rythian discovered a chest with a zombie arm, some cooked meat and a raw fish. Not much later, Zoey found a spiked mace. They came across a few chests before, at the sunset, they got back to town where they encountered Sips and Sjin, who killed both of them. Sips and Sjin later also won the round. Dishonored In his Dishonored series, Rythian takes on the role of Corvo Attano, lord protector to Empress Jessamine and her daughter, Princess Emily. When he returns from exploring the world in search of the cure to a new, deadly plague, Lady Jessamine is killed by assassins in gas masks, and Emily is kidnapped by the same people. The Spymaster and soon-to-be Lord Regent frames him, and sends him to jail, only for him to escape six months later, on the day of his execution. He escaped with the aid of a rebel faction who want to find Princess Emily and put her on the throne as Empress. They also believe that Corvo/Rythian did not kill Lady Jessamine. They send Corvo to capture, assassinate, or otherwise silence several enemy targets. Along the way, Corvo/Rythian is approached by the Outsider, who gifts him with magic and The Heart, a useful device that tells Corvo/Rythian details about a place or person that would have otherwise gone unknown; a great asset when making decisions such as who to trust or which way to go. His magical abilities gained from the Outsider include teleportation (or Blink), possession, time slowing and/or stopping, and enhanced dexterity (jumping, speed, etc.) The Dishonored series greatly shows off Rythian's skill at roleplaying, as he takes up the role of Corvo Attano greatly, going so far as to narrate his adventure as if he really were Corvo, only breaking the 4th wall when he needs to explain the mechanics of a game, or something similar. Though some criticize this, many love it, as it is a quality that has earned Rythian a large and loyal following of subscribers. Series Ongoing *Alpha Protocol: BLUE *Alpha Protocol: RED *Superbrothers: Sword and Sworcery Finished *The Tekkit Prequel *Bastion *Alice: Madness Returns *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Bioshock 2 *The Tekkit Adventure (Season 1) *Trine 2: Goblin Menace (with Sjin and Zoey) *Dishonored (Solo) *XCOM - Team Yogscast vs Aliens (Solo) *The Tekkit Rebirth (with Zoey and Teep) Upcoming *The Tekkit Rising Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is Minecraft." *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"Sips_ was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Sjin was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Noxite was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch." *"Christ on a bike!" *"It's fine." *"Fair enough." *(To Nilesy) "Why don't you ''take your wood, and your dirt, and shove them up your inventory..." *"The death of Guard Guy shall not be forgotten!" *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms." *(To Zoey) "We're going to have a serious talk later." *(In a forced friendly voice) "Sjin! You little bastard!" *"See you later, shitlords! No, that didn't fit... *goes back* ''See you later, sucker!" *"Harsh words! Harsh words from a man in a melon suit!" *"Well I guess I'm alone again." *"Oh well..." *"She...she was distractions. This is all distractions." *"What's the point?" *"Brilliant." *"The day you become predictable is the day you die." *"Duncan, I will punch you in the face... THE FACE." *(To Zoey over the Mushnet chat) "I miss you. I need you. I love you." *"Zoey is crazy, but she is my type of crazy." *(To Nilesy, about Zoey) "This is what I have to deal with." *"I may be an assassin, but that doesn't mean I'm a gun for hire!" *"Should we sign the guestbook?" (As Corvo Attano, the most wanted man in Dunwall) *"I thought maybe you'd like some company?" (When he walks in on a woman's bath in Dishonored) *"Oh, crap!" *"Special Agent Parvis!" *"Holy crap, a Sectopod!" *"You are the worst." *"Rip." (when someone dies, esp. in X-Com) *"Holy Christ on a pogo stick." *"Just... Be careful. You know how I feel about you." (To Zoey, just before she goes to try and defuse the nuclear bomb under Blackrock) *"Malmö!" Trivia *Rythian's Honcast account can be found here: http://honcast.com/profiles/Rythian/ *Rythian's hate and rivalry for Duncan and Sjin runs so deep that he went to the effort of writing a parody. This parody is entitled "Sjin and Duncan are going to die" which is a parody of the Christmas classic "Santa Claus is coming to town." It can be found here. *In the 31/12/2012 livestream Rythian stated "I should just get this clear though, Paul and Duncan are cool guys, but Sjin and Lalna/LividCoffee can fuck off.". This of course clarifies that Rythian has nothing against Duncan and Sjin outside the Minecraft world. *Rythian has noted that he is the Hug Master on his twitter. *Rythian's skin has Enderman eyes on his back, leading many to think he is part Enderman. He does share some traits with Enderman, since he doesn't like rain and when he used his Void Ring to teleport, he said it felt "fairly natural" to him. He also commented that it was painful to him to hold Enderbane for too long. Rythian's skin is actually named 'enderman hunter'. *Rythian hates Endermen. *Rythian recently confirms on tumblr that he plays the characters Templar Adaephon, Mister Banjo and Isabel Peculier from the Shadow of Israphel series. *Rythian is a bit colourblind, which he said in one of his Q&A videos. *Rythian once said that Sweden is the best country in the world, however he ''was drunk at the time. *Rythian appeared on YogPod 30a 'I'm thirty two years old!' when Simon and Lewis tell him and Ravs about their outing to see Warwick Davis. Gallery images-7.jpeg|Rythian's former YouTube avatar. Rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's current Yogscast avatar. Rythianava.png|Rythian's former Twitter avatar. Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Zoey's concept art for her, Teep's, and Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth skins Rythian twitch.tv.png Rythian Cartoon.jpg|Rythian as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song YogRythBck.jpg|Rythian's Youtube background. Rythian.png|Rythian's Minecraft skin. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Goon Category:Condense Category:Rythian